Wish Granted
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: Twisted: Form into a bent, curling, or distorted shape. K2.


**Wish Granted**

_Twisted: Form into a bent, curling, or distorted shape_

"You want to see me dead?" I cackled mildly, "You seriously want to see me fucking dead?"

I think he would have shown some hesitance if he wasn't so unbelievably pissed, at least I'd like to think that, but considering this was the big 'confession' stage of our little confrontation, this was the truth coming out into the open. This was the first time he was being honest.

"I'd fucking love to see you dead! As much as fucking possible, just fucking _die_ already!"

I think maybe I broke a tiny bit, I was angry; I was upset, I was absolutely finding this as hilarious as it gets.

"Wish granted."

I think it would be fucking awesome to have seen the look on his face. His expression when I tipped my balance backwards and began to plummet towards the oncoming traffic. I couldn't look at it though, I was too busy just looking at him in general, not registering his facial construction. I was probably too scared to see satisfaction glinting in those moss green eyes.

"Kenny!"

I think my heart broke. That the tears that stung my eyes weren't just rage and mirth, that for just a moment I was heartbroken and torn. I think I didn't like the honesty in his confession.

_"Would you just die already? Save the world the trouble of seeing your goddamn breathing?"_

I think I don't want to give the fucker any satisfaction.

-2. Innuendo

Kyle didn't know why he woke up with puffy eyes and feeling angrier than he had in years. He hadn't experienced this kind of rage upon waking since before one of his childhood friends unexpectedly moved away. Of course at that time it was less anger at losing a 'friend' and more of an uncontrollable rage at the douchebag's continued asshole-ary till the very end.

Eric Cartman was not terribly missed in Kyle's life.

No. This anger was different though. He really, sincerely, wanted to kill someone and he didn't know why. Cartman had never left a question as to why, it was always painfully obvious. This however was more of a bitter anger towards a person. Less of the horrid rage and more… upset. Like betrayal.

He wasn't sure why he was surprised to see Kenny at the bus stop that morning. He just gritted his teeth and smiled like always, somehow feeling disappointed.

Kenny was as alive and vibrant as always. Happily interjecting innuendo into every one of Stan's statements, causing the raven untold frustration, Kenny was the same as always.

Maybe it was the way Kenny looked at him. There was something bitter in those blue orbs. Something angry and something hurt. But for the most part Kenny seemed to be maliciously amused with the sight of him.

"Dude, you look like shit, did you sleep okay last night?" Stan's concern was of course followed by a rude comment about Stan's mother, but Stan brushed it off as Kenny's morning ritual.

For whatever reason Kyle felt like saying that he hadn't. He felt like he'd been up all night beating up the wall in frustration, he had the bruises on his knuckles to prove it, he felt like he'd cried like a baby and he felt like he'd finally gotten what he wanted and somehow Kenny's mirthful eyes had taken it away.

"I don't know… last night was a bit of a haze. I was really tired so I went straight to bed, maybe I'm sick." Kyle contemplated this option seriously but shrugged it off when Kenny looked straight at him victoriously.

He didn't know what'd he done to piss off Kenny but he really wished the little bastard would bugger off. The guy was seriously fucking annoying; he only tolerated Kenny's presence for Stan's sake. If he could tolerate _Cartman_ for Stan, Kenny would be easy.

He just wished Kenny would fucking disappear.

As if responding to his thoughts Kenny attracted the other two boys' attention with an elaborate bow, alerting his friends of the oncoming bus by stepping in front of it and sending Kyle the same malicious look he gave him yesterday.

"Fuck you."

Kenny's blood splattering over Stan face and Kyle's favorite jacket. The people on the bus freaking out. Cries from some of the more squeamish students. And all Kyle could feel was mild satisfaction that Kenny was finally gone and unbelievable rage at Kenny's flippant attitude.

Kyle didn't know why he felt so angry or why he felt betrayed, he didn't even know why he felt so happy that Kenny was gone. He did feel tears of frustration build in his eyes and he couldn't even wait for Stan to exclaim in shock.

"You bastard!"

-3. Mischief

He wasn't able to resist punching Kenny when he saw him the next day. He hadn't the slightest clue he wanted to. He knew he didn't like Kenny but that wasn't any reason to punch him…

Kenny, if possible, seemed even more amused than yesterday morning before he'd skipped school. The malice crinkling in his eyes was enough to scare Kyle.

"Dude! What the hell? What did Kenny do?" Stan stood between the orange clad boys and Kyle felt some of his anger simmer down. Sort of.

"He _breathed_! He's still fucking alive, that's what he did!" Kyle didn't know why the hell he expected anything other than being alive from the poor teen. Stan took a shocked step back before attempting to calm Kyle down.

"Are you okay man? You've been pissy since yesterday; it's not cool to take it out on Kenny like that…"

Kyle gritted his teeth in frustration. He knew that Kenny deserved it. He was an asshole and he shouldn't even be here!

A brown glove patting his shoulder distracted Stan from calming his redheaded friend down, "That's what your mom said last night."

Stan pinched his nose, "Kenny, seriously, you are not helping the situation."

"Is what she said after—"

"Kenny!"

With surprising self-control Kenny refrained from commenting further on Stan's mother and turned to look at the still simmering daywalker, "Listen, I don't know why I pissed you off," the mischief reflected in his face screamed that he was entirely aware and enjoying every moment of Kyle's frustration, "But my face is my only redeeming feature! Next time aim lower… just not too low." Kenny snickered, "Unless you want to of course."

If possible Stan looked even more disturbed; pinching bridge of his nose Stan insisted that they just get on the recently arrived bus.

Kyle narrowed his eyes at the blond leaning his head against the window, Kenny knew exactly why Kyle felt like shit and he was _enjoying_ it. The fucking audacity of that asshole.

He'd figure out what the hell Kenny was up to. Right after he figured out why he felt so upset that Kenny was actually daring to look at him with such hate filled eyes.

Kenny was just stupid, perverted, druggie, moron, poor, lazy Kenny fucking McCormick. He wasn't allowed to be pissed at Kyle. Kyle hadn't done anything to him! He'd tolerated the bastard his entire life and he'd never even given the dickhead shit about all the times he disappeared for months at a time.

If he wasn't going to be there, he should just fucking die and stop bothering them.

"Are you okay, Kyle?" Stan's concerned voice penetrated Kyle's bitter thoughts.

Kyle managed a sort of less pissed off frown, "I'm fine… just…" Kyle grasped for something Kenny had done that he could bitch about. Something to explain to Stan that he wasn't crazy.

He drew a blank.

"Kenny's been giving me pissy looks since yesterday. It's just…"

The look Stan gave him said it all. Somewhere in between 'are you serious?' and 'I don't care anymore', "If you have a problem with Kenny you should probably try talking to him."

That was Stan's way of saying 'I don't want any part of this so just deal with it on your own'.

Kyle sent him the customary reply to that sort of advice, a shit eating smile and shallow assurance that 'of course he would talk to Kenny!'

Neither boy thought for even a moment that Kyle wasn't lying through his teeth.

Their arrival at school gave Kyle a sense of dread, it felt like something was going to happen at any minute to send his day spiraling to shit.

"See you in third," Stan waved, rushing to his first period in hopes of being able to talk to some friends before class. Stan was the social type that had casual friends from most of his classes and enjoyed talking to them. Kyle, while not incapable of making acquaintances, much preferred to use the time before class to read.

(he'd tried to replace his morning read with people a few times but it often resulted in lower grades and he decided he didn't care for the company _that_ much)

First period was uneventful other than an explosion that came from across town. For South Park it just wasn't strange enough to get worried about. Besides the news on his phone said it was only an accident involving fireworks and there were no causalities.

Second period was the one he had with Kenny. The blond grinned and sauntered to Kyle's desk in the front, "Still on your man-period?"

Kyle ground his teeth, "What do you want, McCormick?"

Kenny marveled at how irate he was growing, but he supposed that was only natural. Kenny was _trying _to piss him off after all.

Kyle couldn't help but pause to look at how _angry_ Kenny looked. He was smiling, sure, and he looked his normal amiable self, yeah, but something in the expression was heartbreakingly vengeful. He pretended it didn't hurt to have Kenny look at him so hatefully and grew angry at the boy's presence instead.

"I _want_…" Kenny's grin was _savage_, "To grant your wish."

The younger boy barely had a moment to respond before Kenny took an exactoknife out of his pocket and slit his own throat, making sure to cut through both the arteries bringing blood to the brain.

Kenny's knowing smirk and angry eyes followed Kyle's horror filled face as he fell back onto the classroom floor, ignoring all the screams of his classmates.

-4. Game Over

Not seeing Kenny for a week had been oddly unnerving. Kyle was used to the boy disappearing but somehow he'd felt that the previous week had been emotionally tasking. He remembered fighting with Stan over the boy, something about being too mean but Kyle couldn't remember why that had actually mattered earlier in the week.

All he knew was seeing Kenny at the arcade with Stan on Saturday was angering.

"Where the fuck have you been all week?"

Kenny barely spared Kyle another malicious look from above the fighting game he was currently losing, with thick amusement and anger, Kyle wasn't sure how he mixed them, Kenny replied jokingly, "Dead."

The word made Kyle shiver and he felt angry all over again. Kenny shouldn't disappear all the fucking time and he sure as hell shouldn't fucking _joke_ about dying! If he wants to fucking die he should just do it already!

…Kyle paused, for a moment wondering how many times this week alone he'd sincerely wished for the blond's death. Everyday seemed to get more and more irritating.

He didn't want to think about the feeling of betrayal and sadness. Anger was easier. Anger had always been easier.

"Why the fuck would you even joke about that? If you want to die so fucking bad why don't you just save us the fucking trouble?"

The phrase struck Kyle as oddly familiar.

GAME OVER flashed glaringly at Kenny's screen and Stan was looking at Kyle in mild shock. He was well used to his best friends temper; he just wasn't used to it being taken out on people for no reason.

"Yeah, why don't I?"

Kyle punched the back of his head.

Kenny clutched the back of his head painfully before turning with the same broken look he'd given on all the other times and it took just a moment for Kyle to realize that the anger and joy sparkling in his eyes were more or less broken shards and not a definitive emotion.

It was the only way Kenny could handle it.

Instead of punching again like he oh so desired to Kyle just watched limply as Kenny proceeded to shoot himself in the head with such expertise that Kyle wondered if Kenny was used to aiming for the exact part of the brain sure to kill upon impact.

He didn't feel as angry, even though it was obvious that Kenny had done it to spite him, his usual retaliatory nature retreating in favor of numb acceptance.

Something in Kenny was broken and he was dead and he'd asked him to die hadn't he? And he shouldn't feel so happy and so upset that Kenny committed suicide because Kenny dead meant that Kenny was gone and that meant that Kyle didn't have to see his retarded fucking face day in and day out and it shouldn't upset him so much thinking that Kenny was gone and it shouldn't frustrate him so much and he didn't know what to think…

"…you bastard…"

Kenny's death didn't upset him, it pissed him off. Why? Was it the brain guts that would take quite some time to clean off the game system? Was it Kenny's defiance? Kenny's flippant attitude?

Was it that Kenny hadn't worn his hood since the day he'd jumped off the bridge?

…when had Kenny jumped off a bridge? Kyle shook the ludicrous thought and barely registered when Stan punched him.

He did punch back though. Kenny was a jerk, Kenny just up and dying like that, so Stan shouldn't be so pissed that Kenny committed suicide after Kyle asked.

Needless to say Kyle was a bit too numb to understand his own thoughts or even the implications of death, he was just angry that Kenny dared to hate him.

Kenny shouldn't hate him!

And Kyle was fully ready to cover up the pain of the thought with the physical pain of dueling with his best friend.

-5. Collaboration

The bruises wouldn't soon heal.

Kyle didn't care though. He couldn't remember why Stan and himself had been so fucking pissed at each other but he remembered that whatever it was he was definitely right and Stan was just being a jerk.

He knew it had something to do with the hoodless boy standing nonchalantly at the bus stop smiling bitterly at him.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

Kenny considered this and Kyle was mildly grateful that Stan was late, the guy was getting so pissed about his attitude towards Kenny.

"You. You are definitely a problem." Kenny chirped finally, hardly bothering to conceal his disdain for the daywalker.

Kyle grabbed his collar and asked the oddest question on his list but somehow it felt like the most important, "Why the fuck aren't you wearing your retarded hood?"

Kenny didn't even consider this, "So that you can get a good fucking look."

The sneer was so hateful… Kyle bit back a bit of fear, "Get a good look at what? Your dirty face or your dumb expressions?"

The word dirty seemed to strike a nerve, "Better to be messy on the outside than disgusting on the inside."

That hurt more than Kyle cared to admit.

"_I'm_ disgusting on the inside?" Kyle resisted, barely, beating the shit out of the skinnier boy, "Have you ever had a fucking x-ray?"

Very witty Kyle. Kyle glared harsher to make up for the general lameness of the retort.

Something about that statement seemed to grate on Kenny's nerves though, "Because I _totally _can afford fucking x-rays!" Kenny pushed Kyle's hands off of his jacket collar, "You know what Kyle?"

_He's going to do it again._

"Don't do it Kenny." Kyle threatened.

_Do what?_

Kyle didn't care but Kenny shouldn't do it.

Kenny's horrid smile was enough to put some doubt in Kyle's mind.

"See you to-fucking-morrow. I don't have the fucking energy to deal with this today."

"Don't run the fuck away from me!" Kyle made to grab Kenny if he tried to walk away but more than the sidewalk, Kyle felt more concerned to keep Kenny out of the street.

"I hope the bruises hurt. I hope that you enjoy getting your fucking wish over and over. I hope this makes you as miserable as you can get."

And then he made Kyle do it.

Pistol forced into his hands, Kyle didn't even have a chance to struggle before Kenny used the redheads hand to shoot himself in the head.

The pistol fell to the snow with crimson stains.

-6. Entertainment

Maybe he didn't want him gone. Maybe he wanted Kenny to stop being gone. Maybe he wanted him to look.

Kenny was definitely looking at him but the expression was dead and broken. Kyle couldn't even catch sight of malice anymore.

Just dry amusement.

Maybe he wanted some of the joy to fade from those eyes because of him. To matter enough to hurt him. To really hurt him. Maybe he wanted him to disappear so that he wouldn't have to think about any of that.

Maybe if Kenny really did disappear than he could stop being so annoyed. Maybe he wouldn't be so angry.

Kenny grinned and approached Kyle, seeming sarcastically happy that Kyle had traveled the way to his house.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Kenny bowed mockingly and Kyle was reminded of something unpleasant that he couldn't quite remember.

"Why are you alive?"

Kenny looked surprised for a moment and then realized the meaning behind the question.

_Why aren't you just dead already?_

"Spite, maybe?" Kenny whittled dryly.

Kyle narrowed his eyes, "Why aren't you pulling up your hood?"

Amusement danced in those blue eyes, "You've already asked that."

He had, hadn't he? Strange he wouldn't remember that annoying response. Dirty. That's what Kenny was. Unhygienic and messy. His hair was greasy and his eyes were murky pools of death.

"Why are you angry?"

Kenny clicked his tongue half-heartedly, "I'd think you were writing my biography with how many questions you're asking."

Kyle sent him the same bland look that promised anger if he didn't stop giving lip service.

The poor boy was entirely unaffected by the unspoken threat.

"Then let me ask you a question," Kyle didn't like where this was going, "Shouldn't I just die?"

_Wish granted._

_Grant your wish._

_Hope you enjoy getting your fucking wish over and over again._

"Must be nice getting what you want all the time."

Kyle thought fast this time, moving to grab Kenny's arm and only succeeding in pulling off the orange parka while the boy sprinted off. Kyle gave chase.

"How should I go this time?" Kenny's holler was sickening to hear and Kyle tried to increase his pace, "Something quick, but it'd be _boring _if it was just another gun!"

The pistol tossed over his shoulder was painfully familiar looking and Kyle tried not to look at it as he chased the blond.

"Oh! I know!"

Kyle didn't think he'd ever be able to forget the sound or the scream and especially not the next thing that flew over Kenny's shoulder flippantly.

The mangled eye squished onto the ground and Kyle felt very nauseous. Another one flew and hit Kyle's jacket and Kenny stopped running. Turning to face his good friend, Kenny grinned cheerfully without eyes to crinkle with joy.

_He ripped out his own eyes…_

Kyle felt sick. Catching up with the other boy meant nothing; he was already going into shock. Kenny's body collapsed and Kyle stared at the heavily breathing boy. Kenny was still grinning, but it looked like a painful smile. It looked like it intended to rip open the skin of Kenny's cheeks.

The voice that bubbled up honestly terrified Kyle, "Enjoy the show?"

Without any further hesitation Kenny rustled through his pockets, pulled out Stan's house key, and jammed it through his throat.

Kyle didn't know why he felt teary. He did know why he relived his lunch.

Kenny killed himself.

It somehow hit Kyle particularly hard. Kenny was choking to death on his own blood.

And he did it for Kyle.

Kyle didn't know why he relived his lunch twice and revisited last night's dinner.

Kenny killed himself.

And he wanted Kyle to _enjoy the show_?

"I am so fucking happy you're dead." Kyle's voice shook with hatred, "Because I want to kill you so fucking badly that I'd probably brag to the fucking police."

_You want to see me dead?_

-7. Love

It wasn't uncommon to find Kenny and Kyle sharing vindictive looks of late. It was almost becoming expected and tragically annoying. Stan just didn't expect a drag out fight in the school cafeteria.

"Fuck off, dickhole!" Kyle's fist connected with the skin of Kenny's cheek and Stan could swear he heard something _crack_. Kenny was knocked back a few inches and didn't even recover before lunging at the Jewish boy.

The boys collapsed onto the ground with the force of Kenny's attack, Kenny immediately began ripping at Kyle's face and neck, Kyle rounded back his arm and smashed his fist on Kenny's knee before bringing his head up for a head-butt.

"No thank you, I don't fuck dirty sluts!"

Kenny's cry of pain turned into a near feral growl and Kyle used the moment distraction to push Kenny off of him, tackling him in the process and pounding in Kenny's face.

Fist raised for a hit that was sure to leave some permanent damage, Kyle barely caught sight of the boy's eyes.

"I'm not dirty you faggot!"

The voice would have been more convincing if it hadn't cracked ever so slightly. The face would have looked angrier if there wasn't something shining in murky blue depths of his eyes threatening to pour down his contrarily messy face.

Kyle didn't hesitate to punch though and the crack that resounded through the room over the students cheers to 'fight' half made Kyle wonder if he'd killed him.

It wouldn't be the first time.

_How could I have possibly killed Kenny before?_

But Kenny's face wasn't tearful anymore and within a moment he had aimed a punch at Kyle's face, hitting him square in the throat. As Kyle choked Kenny let out a broken cackle.

"You _really _want me fucking dead, don't you?"

The voice didn't crack anymore. And it didn't sound sad.

It was just _so funny_ that someone would want to see him, of all people, dead.

"Try. For once just fucking _try_ and remember." Kenny laughed so apathetically that Kyle could cry, "I'm sure the memory will be a happy one to comfort you on those lonely nights when you realize no one loves a fucking monster!"

It comforted Kenny on those nights.

Kyle hadn't noticed him grip a knife that had knocked on the floor near them and he didn't have time to respond before it was thrust through Kenny's chest, puncturing the heart. He thought he should have mustered the response time to stop the fork Kenny fumbled for and jammed so far through his eye that it hit brain.

Because Kenny still couldn't bare to look at Kyle's face in his final moments.

-8. Kenny

Kenny's room was dark and Kyle was sure he heard a rat scuttle across the ground.

Kenny was there. Breathing softly on his bed. Acting for all the world like he wasn't an evil, demented, stupid bastard who apparently lived to make Kyle's life misery.

Kenny was at fault. He didn't know what was wrong or why it was happening or why he felt worse and worse as the days past but he always felt much worse when Kenny disappeared and his general anger against Kenny's existence meant that it must be Kenny's fault.

Kenny shouldn't be breathing softly; he should be choking on every breath.

Kenny's neck felt too thin when his fingers curled around it, his body straddling the other boy's so as to make sure he couldn't wake up and retaliate.

_Stop._

Kenny didn't struggle at first. He didn't even seem to notice the pressure and then he looked mildly uncomfortable and at last his horrid death filled eyes burst open, half-conscious brain demanding that Kenny allow breath.

Kenny's muffled scream and skinny fingers gripping Kyle's, pulling and clawing. Kyle just glared down at the boy. He should just stop breathing anymore.

Kenny smashed a text book over Kyle's head and he wondered faintly why Kenny would sleep next to his math. The grip loosed and Kenny could breathe.

_That should hurt._

Kenny wasn't breathing softly anymore. He was gasping and panting and glaring and close to crying. Kyle didn't care.

Kenny should suffer. Kenny made everything confusing and he was looking at Kyle hatefully again.

_I can hear rats._

Kenny had hate and broken emotions gleaming in the dirty eyes.

Kenny didn't scream when Kyle pulled his hair, just gave him a dry look that seemed to beg the question 'is that seriously all you got?'

Kenny was surprised when Kyle's lips smashed against his own. He squirmed and struggled and pushed and Kyle wouldn't budge.

Kenny, Kenny, Kenny, Kenny.

Kenny's tear filled eyes still swam with hatred but fear also shone.

Kenny screamed and Kyle didn't stop.

Kyle woke up from the nightmare terrified and angry. He didn't know why he felt disappointed that there wasn't any bruise on his head from the textbook. It was hard to say what nightmares were reality nowadays but the bruises always told the truth and he knew he would have found sick satisfaction in this one being real. His room was the same as ever and he'd never left the night before. He didn't want to know why he wished it wasn't a fantasy and he didn't want to know.

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. So he did both.

_My sick, twisted, fantasy._

-9. Breathe

He knew it was a nightmare because he remembered it so vividly. He would have forgotten it if it was real. He didn't know why or how.

Perhaps it was the nightmare that made the reality of staring at the bleeding corpse seem so surreal. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice piped that it wasn't the dream, it was the fact that he had seen this same corpse too many times to count.

He brushed off that thought mildly, how could he have seen this corpse before? People only die once and thereby you only get one 'first' look at a corpse.

It was pretty bloody. Kyle couldn't help but wonder mildly how Sharon Marsh was ever going to get the stain out of her carpet. The blood certainly wasn't going to come out of his jacket.

Kenny was draped over him like a blanket. The lacerations marring his pale skin still leaking a bit of liquid but for the most part entirely clogged, it was strange that the painful looking marks had no effect on Kenny's expression.

The boy's smile looked serene and his face looked totally satisfied. Kyle grit his teeth at the thought, Kenny _wasn't_ satisfied. He hadn't made Kyle suffer enough to be satisfied.

Kenny was doing something to get to him.

Kenny was dead on top of him and oddly he didn't feel for even a moment that this was the last blow. It didn't make even a bit of sense to expect a dead man to come after him but he totally expected it.

_This isn't my wish. You're not gone. You'll be back._

He felt both bitter and nauseous at that thought.

Stan finally seemed to get over the horrific scene that had played out and carefully lifted Kenny off of his super best friend.

Kyle felt numb and angry.

Stan didn't even have the energy to hit him, "…dude… what did Kenny do to deserve that kind of treatment?"

It was odd to talk about the how Kyle had 'psychologically abused' Kenny when Kenny was very obviously the source of most of abuse towards himself. He _cut himself open in front of them_.

Kenny's guts, some of them at least, were still sprawled in Kyle's lap.

"Everything. He wouldn't leave me alone and he still won't!"

His voice was bitterer than he felt.

Stan forced him to look into the gleaming sapphires of life that he called eyes and Kyle wished desperately for blue murky holes to oblivion, "What did Kenny actually _do_ other than _breathe_to piss you off so much?"

His voice was cold, he was very angry, but still held some semblance of just trying to understand.

"Breathing is the problem."

-10. Favor

It was the tragedy of being wanted dead. Dead, gone, unwanted, cast away.

Kenny's smile was so still that his face might as well have been made of plastic. His eyes wouldn't move from content boredom and his body was perfectly still.

Kyle glared from across the table.

He didn't care why Kenny had decided to drop by his house but he was sure it was bad! Kenny was up to no good, Kyle could just _tell_. Everyday recently hurt for some reason or another and Kyle was positive it was Kenny's fault.

He just didn't know how.

"What are you doing here?"

Kenny let out a chuckle that would have sounded amused if he didn't look so damn inanimate. With the way it was, Kenny just looked like a doll imitating a chuckle.

"Do I need a reason to drop by a friend's house?"

It was glistening in his eyes again. Deep hatred and resentment.

Kyle almost sneered, _friends_, right, pull the other one.

"I don't suppose but normally we would go to Stan's or something."

It was unspoken that something _bad _had happened at Stan's last time they played videogames over there. Kyle just remembered that the evening got really awkward after Kenny left and Stan got super serious.

What a killjoy.

Kenny smirked but it still looked doll-like, "Normally we would, wouldn't we?"

_He's doing it on purpose. He wants to make my life suck. He's doing everything in his power to—_

"Had any favors done for you recently?"

His heart slammed against his chest.

"Not that I can think of."

Kenny looked between amused and insulted, if that was possible for a doll, "So if I died right now, would that count?"

Kyle's hand clenched and his eyes darted. This situation was too familiar and he could already feel the following morning filled with puffy eyes and resentment.

But he didn't move to stop it, only let out a dignified expression of general confusion while Kenny stood and put his hand in the garbage disposal.

Kyle really didn't like the sound of meat grinding. Or the hitting of bone.

Kenny looked over his hand thoughtfully, noting halfheartedly that it was, like many of the other crazy things he'd done this month, so painful he wanted to die just so the pain would fade for just a moment.

So Kenny lazily leaned down and fished out a trash bag from the cupboard under the sink and held the bag around his head until he died of suffocation.

And Kyle began to feel like the doll. Kenny was dead. _Again_.

_Again…?_

Kenny was dead and he hadn't even twitched to stop it. Was he scared that he hadn't stopped…? No, he wanted Kenny dead. He was probably just scared that he felt the extreme urge to stop it.

That bastard wouldn't get away with this.

The tears that stung so painfully were, of course, bitter resentment.

-11. Guest

The visit was unexpected. It was nearing the end of January and Kyle was wondering why he'd spent the last two days unable to stomach food, particularly meat, and as usual for recently, he felt the need to beat the shit out of Kenny. He was sure it was that little bastard's fault.

He expected anyone else when he opened the front door. Stan, Kenny, one of Ike's friends… anyone but the cocky bastard standing outside his door.

"'Sup Jewfag."

Kyle felt faint. He hadn't seen the teen in front of him since he was eleven but he'd never forget those evil eyes and demented nicknames. Fucking bigoted douchebag…

Eric Cartman raised a mild brow at Kyle's shock and decided it was well worth it to ensure no one saw him coming. It was definitely amusing to watch Kyle gape like a fish.

The door suddenly slammed and locked and Eric resisted a smirk while pulling out the house key. It paid to be evil.

Door open and Kyle now halfway up the stairs; Eric mocked hurt, "Is that how you treat a childhood friend after years of absence?"

"How did you get inside?"

Eric tutted, "Trade secret, can't divulge to dirty Jews."

"Don't belittle my people fatass!" Kyle was down stairs in seconds and ready to kick the other boy's ass.

Eric, remembering that Kyle's hits hurt _a lot_, decided to get on topic, "I'm going to be staying for a few weeks for my mum's work. Thought I'd drop by to say hello."

_And scare the crap out of you._

Kyle's brow twitched angrily, "Couldn't you have visited someone who _wanted _to see you? I'm sure Stan would… tolerate you or some shit like that!"

Eric snickered and made his way to the kitchen leisurely, "And let the hippie warn you? Pff, then where would I get my kicks?"

Kyle blinked, pausing before he could begin another tirade. Cartman seemed different than he remembered, more… mature somehow… he hadn't commented on the fatass accusation, he hadn't done anything particularly cruel or unusual, and he wasn't ripping on Kyle's heritage more than necessary.

As Kyle lacked a certain faith in humanity(or more particularly a faith in the spawn of evil before him) his immediate explanation was that Cartman must be up to something.

Any second now he was going to release a gas that'd knock him unconscious and drag him to a secret hideout where he'd torture him for information on Jew gold or something equally retarded.

Instead Eric stole some Cheesy Poofs from the cupboard and sat at the island table, "So how are Stan and Kenny? Still alive?" Eric seemed to find something funny about the statement.

Kyle brows crinkled, "…so far as I know." A moment and Kyle considered Kenny, "Regretfully."

Eric's eyebrows shot to his hairline and Kyle instantly regretted saying the last part aloud, "Regretfully?"

Kyle hesitated; it was a really bad idea to tell Cartman anything. It always was and always would be.

But he couldn't stop himself from speaking, "Fucking Kenny should just die already." Kyle ground out with more rage than he'd thought the matter had deserved. Wasn't that just a half-baked thought on how it would be better if Kenny were gone? Since when had he grown so passionate on the matter?

Eric seemed torn between amusement and confusion, eventually he settled on chuckling at a seemingly inside joke and urging Kyle to continue, "Did po' boy steal your Jew gold or something?"

What had Kenny done to deserve his hatred?

"He breathes. He's annoying. He's stupid and perverted and dirty and disgusting!"

Kyle wondered if he meant it or not. Was that why he hated Kenny? Just Kenny's existence pissed him off?

Eric suddenly found it less funny.

"…Jewrat…" Kyle glared at the address, "Did you…" he collected himself, "Did you tell him to die?"

Kyle groused, "Of course no—"

_"Just fucking die already!"_

Had he really told Kenny to die? That seemed like something fucking Cartman would do, sure he wanted Kenny gone but it wasn't like Kenny had actually _done _anything.

_Yes he has! That spiteful—_

Eric cut through his thoughts, "I seriously thought you weren't this much of a fucking Jew."

Was Eric fucking _Cartman_ disappointed in him? And for an _understandable _reason?

Kyle couldn't even retort before Eric walked out the kitchen door and tossed the house key behind him (keeping the Cheesy Poofs of course), "You'd better fucking hope you're not that big of a Jew."

-12. Friend

_Kenny McCormick died on a regular basis. It was a fact to Eric. He'd seen gory death after gory death for as long as he could remember and he'd taken to using the deaths to his advantage. If he could get better eyes, well it's not like Kenny's corpse could care. If he wanted to end his life, it wouldn't matter because Kenny would be back later no matter what._

_It was perhaps because of this that he thought so flippantly of life. Kenny died all the time so what did it matter if random citizens died. Death was just an everyday thing._

_Eric had always figured everyone knew about Kenny's… 'gift' but no one gave a fuck because Kenny was too poor to matter._

_It wasn't till his tenth birthday that he realized that while a few people knew, Kyle and Stan were completely clueless. This he of course used to his advantage, manipulating the boy's and their emotions. It was around this time that Kenny realized Eric knew._

_Something to do with killing him too often nowadays and rarely for the usual reasons._

_To be clear, Eric disliked Kenny a great deal. Despite being poor as fuck Kenny looking down on him for being friendless and cruel. Kenny _pitied_ him._

_Eric liked pity only so long as it got him things. When Kenny died and left him a PSP out of pity? That was pretty cool. When Kenny gave him a look of humoring understanding and patted his shoulder _that_ pissed him off enough to murder the poor fuck._

_It didn't stop Kenny though._

_Nothing could. Kenny was an undead monster that would look at him with pity and understanding and remained his friend despite hating him a great deal._

_But the look on Kenny's face when he realized Eric knew._

_It wasn't hurt or anger or relief or anything that Eric thought would make sense. It was a little fear but mostly dry irony._

_"Of course you would know."_

_And they didn't say much more on the matter but Eric, for the first time in his life, was curious as to how and why Kenny died and resurrected. Eric wanted to know about Kenny._

_For the first time in his life Eric went about making a friend._

_It was a fucked up friendship, Eric would do things to gain trust (they never _really_ worked) and lure Kenny out and he'd kill him or interrogate him or whatever plot he had._

_Kenny seemed amused._

_It was around this time that Eric actually began to care about a being outside himself. It wasn't much but he felt an actual displeasure at the horrible things in Kenny's life. A mild discomfort._

_Kenny came once covered in blood and Eric for once cared a bit that most of it was his own._

_It was the usual story. Parents fighting, siblings beaten, house wrecked. Eric never cared much for the story. That was what being poor was anyways, right?_

_What disturbed him was Kenny's expression. The broken little smile and the almost tears building in his eyes._

_It was then that Eric learned of Kenny's only fear. Pain was something he wasn't fond of and liked to avoid, death was just another part of living, monsters were a regular occurrence, becoming a drunken hick was solely dependent on how hard he wanted to try and avoid it._

_Kenny feared being unwanted. Maybe it was due to no one ever being aware of his deaths, maybe it was because _wasn't_ wanted and all that was left was for him to be directly unwanted. Maybe he felt his existence would mean nothing if people wanted him gone. They didn't need to want him there so long as they didn't want him gone._

_Eric of course used this information in a get rich scheme that had oddly worked and since it hadn't routed in his normal anti-Semitism or bigotry, his Broflovski nemesis hadn't foiled his plans. Within three months he and his mother moved to California._

_On his eleventh birthday, shortly before he was to leave he actually found the need to apologize to Kenny for using him._

_Kenny had frozen, and then laughed, and then looked nauseous, laughed again, looked at the sky for frogs, and finally confessed that while he didn't like Eric and he'd probably never forgive him for eating the skin off of the KFC the year before last, Eric wouldn't be Eric if he wasn't an evil douchebag that would use and abuse his friends thoughtlessly for profit and personal enjoyment._

_So Eric kept it to himself that he actually regretted it just a little and secretly he wished that they could become better friends. Instead he spread nasty rumors about Kenny for old time's sake and received the full force of Kenny's dislike and sympathetic eye roll that just screamed pity._

_It was just how their 'friendship' worked. _

_Something he'd realized about Kenny though was that he was very dependent on being with his friends. His family didn't want him. He didn't want to confess to it but they didn't want him there. One more mouth to feed. Sometimes his mother wanted him, sometimes his father wanted him, sometimes his siblings wanted him, but it was entirely inconsistent and the greater portion of time was spent being blatantly unwanted._

_Kenny relied on the friendship the four shared to feel that his existence had some meaning. Even if the only friend that paid enough attention to him to notice his constant death was an evil selfish bastard. Even if he wasn't particularly liked. At least he wasn't unwanted._

-13. Smile

Perhaps the sight of true evil had kick-started Kyle's conscious. Perhaps the realization that wishing death upon the relatively innocent was something Cartman did, not him was what caused his nausea.

He was sure Kenny had done something. He was sure Kenny deserved it. He was sure Kenny was evil and annoying and stupid and a whore and this was plenty enough reasons not to want to hang out with the prick.

He was _sure_ and he wasn't about to take it back. He knew he was right.

_But_, just maybe a _tiny_ bit, the thought that _maybe_ Kenny _didn't_ deserve it is why the heartbreak in Kenny's horrid eyes made sense.

Kenny, despite being annoying and cocky and wearing this _knowing _smile that just _infuriated _him… hadn't done anything to be told to go die.

He'd just been sent to his death by one of his best friends.

But Kyle knew he was right. He couldn't be wrong.

He wanted to heave when he recalled the _hurt_ that flashed across his face before that bitter little smile…

_…was it bitter or heartbroken?_

Kyle really tried to shake the thought.

Kenny should just die.

-14. Perfection

"Fucking Jewrat…" Eric muttered darkly as he walked down the street towards the McCormick residence. He'd hoped to avoid going to the poor side of town if possible and he'd wanted to visit Stan before seeing Kenny, just for the sake of going in order of distance. Now he was going to have to walk _extra_. And it was all Kahl's fault!

He'd been enjoying his Sunday. Really. He was in South Park for the first time in six years and already he'd scared his former nemesis. He was going to leisurely enjoy his trip and maybe cause some havoc, just to shake things up.

The last thing he wanted to deal with was his pussy-ass friends being total losers.

The yard hadn't changed much at all and Eric had to raise a careful brow at the stack of boxes that he was sure had been sitting next to the tires the _last_ time he was here. Really couldn't they just throw some of the shit away if it was just going to get weather torn?

The front door opening and closing distracted Eric from his displeasure and the sight before him startled him just a bit, Kenny McCormick was grinning cheerily with a noose thrown over his shoulder and making his way down the street, not even sparing a glance at the gawking teenager on his lawn. He was about to call out to him when Kenny flipped out a cell phone that Eric was sure he'd stolen (it was a hobby).

Dialing a number by heart, Kenny's cold voice replied to the irritated one in the receiver.

"Gonna hang myself from a bridge. Enjoy your lunch!"

Eric gaped as Kenny flipped the phone shut in a manner that could only be interpreted as 'fuck you'.

"Kinny?"

Kenny whirled, unaware anyone had been watching him, "Who the fuck ar—" Kenny stopped.

Eric rolled his eyes and waited impatiently for Kenny to come to his master deduction on the identity of the culprit.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing here?"

Okay, not the open arms sort of welcome but Eric could live with that; he had a bit more pressing matters.

"'Hang yourself from a bridge'?" the skepticism in Eric's voice could have killed a puppy.

Kenny looked like a child with his hand caught in the jar for a moment but it quickly changed to a look that honestly scared Eric a bit.

The wry smile, the cold eyes, the bitter and broken pieces…

…there was more to the story than being unwanted.

"Wanna watch?"

The nonchalant way he asked almost made Eric nauseous and it was only then he realized how used to life mattering he had become. He wouldn't have thought anything of this six years ago.

Six years ago he was still a child with too much energy and cruelty and no understanding of humanity beyond the one he needed for manipulations.

Had he grown up?

Eric didn't like that. He liked to think he'd always been perfect in every way and any changes over years were just minor _adjustments_ of perfection.

But he knew he couldn't just tell Kenny no. Kenny was leaving him an opening and he needed to weedle his way in so that he could figure out what was going on.

"Are Jews greedy?"

-15. Chat

The bridge was cold.

And Kenny was swaying back and forth over the ledge, face purple and sarcastic smile still adorning his lips.

Cartman was sitting close to where Kenny hung, almost as if they'd had a good little chat before Kenny had decided it was time to hop down as brazenly as he would from a swing at the park.

Kyle felt sick. It wasn't the first time he felt sick because of Kenny. He foggily remembered throwing up because of him only a few days prior. He just couldn't remember why.

"Remind me again why Kinny should die?"

Kyle snapped to attention, suddenly aware of two angry brown eyes burrowing into his skull.

If he didn't know better he'd say Cartman was actually upset over Kenny's death.

He knew better.

Cartman most likely wanted something out of this situation.

So Kyle didn't need to dignify him with an answer.

"Are you even upset?"

Of course he wasn't upset. Kenny should just disappear.

Of course he was upset. Kenny just committed suicide because he asked him to.

_Open your eyes and see me dead. Just like you wanted._  
><em>-Dirt<em>

The text he couldn't delete. He was sure it had been sent shortly before Kenny's strangulation because he'd almost arrived at the bridge when his phone beeped.

He wasn't angry anymore. He was tired of being angry. He should beat Kenny up for putting him through this.

It hit him like a ton of bricks and suddenly everything else seemed strange and everything he'd said and done recently seemed completely absurd.

Kenneth McCormick was _dead_.

He was hanging with a tragic smile and broken eyes dancing deafly in the sunlight.

Kenny was gone.

He wasn't coming back.

Why did Kyle even feel like he would? It was ridiculous think that.

Kenny wasn't going to be waiting at the bus stop making bad innuendo anymore.

Kenny was dead.

For the first time in the past few weeks Kyle felt tears build in his eyes that he couldn't root in anger or frustration or hatred.

He didn't know why his heart ached.

Why had he wished Kenny away?

Why did he hate Kenny so much? Why did Kenny's presence make him so frustrated and nervous and scared? Why did his heart pick up and his face flush and his anger spike?

Why did the thought of getting rid of Kenny seem absolutely ludicrous now? Almost masochistic?

Had he ever enjoyed the thought? He had, he definitely had thought things would be better without the blond. He'd definitely felt victorious seeing him perish.

Like it was a shallow battle to win. Like it didn't actually matter if Kenny died.

…when had he become so similar to the person he hated most in the world?

Cartman spared him a withering look, completely apathetic to the tears now escaping the confines of his shit green eyes. This can't be the first time Kenny has done this. Kenny only gets creative with death if he's getting bored. It was more likely for Kenny to jump in front of the bus or shoot himself.

And Kenny looked a little too exhausted for this to be the first round.

"Pray tell, Jewrat, why do you think he should be hanging there instead of playing videogames with you and Stan?"

The nausea attacked full force and Kyle used some serious self control to resist vomiting.

Was Eric fucking Cartman seriously giving him a lecture on right and wrong?

Was Kenny seriously dead?

"Because he pisses me off!" Kyle's voice broke in a way that he even found himself a bad source of information, "He just keeps disappearing all the fucking time! If he hates us so much he should just leave for good!"

That didn't sound right.

It was scary. Scary to think he might not come back.

Cartman seemed to catch on to something that Kyle hadn't. Kyle knew that he'd somehow given the fat bastard what he wanted and he instantly hated that.

The disbelieving look of complete and utter amusement was enough to make Kyle want to join Kenny in hanging.

"You're in love with the poor bastard!"

Kyle did a double take.

"_What_?"

Cartman's amusement was growing by the second, "Oh my god, you have abandonment issues!"

"What the fuck are you talking about, fattass?" Cartman didn't bother explaining and instead chose to snicker.

"You unbelievable pussy! Fuck, and I thought I was a fucking asshole! At least I never picked on my crush!" Eric burst into peels of laughter before considering a new option, "Dude! Killing Kenny is totally the equivalent of tugging on girls pigtails!"

Kyle failed to see the comparison.

Eric wiped a mirthful tear from his eye, "Oh this is beautiful." He sighed contently, satisfied to have sufficiently solved the mystery (minus some key details) before getting to his feet and cracking his knuckles.

"As amusing as that is, as Kenny's honorary BFF," Eric brandished a half-heart necklace that Kyle hadn't noticed previously, "I'm going to have to beat the shit out of you for tugging at his proverbial pigtails."

Normally Kyle wouldn't have been intimidated that _Cartman_of all people was threatening to beat him up. He was a wimpy, annoying, self-centered crybaby.

But Kyle was seriously run for a loop right now and nothing Cartman was saying was making any sense and Kenny was still just _hanging _down there and something in Cartman's normally heartless eyes seemed to gleam with righteous vengeance.

So yeah, Kyle was intimidated by Cartman for the first time in his life.

-16. Right

Unlike his fight with Stan, Kyle was able to hold a bit more satisfaction over ensuring his opponent pain. It was somehow difficult for him to enjoy his best friend's pain, even if his friend was a jerk.

The problem was that Cartman was quite the fighter himself when he put his mind to it. And Kyle couldn't put his finger on it but he felt that he might have _deserved_ it. Which was ludicrous when one considers that it was _Cartman_ kicking his ass.

No matter. It was Monday morning and he was covered in bruises and Stan was worried. Kenny looked… confused. Lost almost.

"Jesus! Who did this to you?" Stan looked over the black eye, seeming to hope that if he just observed it enough it would either heal or grow lips and tell him the culprit.

Kyle grumbled, refusing to look at Kenny, "Cartman."

Stan was thrown for a loop, "Wait, Eric Cartman? Moved away in sixth grade? Tormented your childhood Cartman?"

Kyle rolled his eyes, "The same. His mom's here on business or something."

Kenny was genuinely confused, "Why did Cartman beat you up?"

Why did he…? Wasn't it because…

Kyle blinked and took his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through his texts. He didn't notice the big figure creeping up from behind Stan.

Neither did Stan, which is precisely why he screamed like a girl when a large hand covered his eyes and an familiar voice greeted him, "Guess who?"

Kyle jumped out of his skin at Stan's scream and dropped his phone, "What the fuck?"

Cartman grinned deviously from behind the raven, his own black eye gleaming righteously in the sunlight.

_That lousy…_

"Who's there? Dude not cool! Kyle! Kenny! Who's behind me?"

The chuckle wasn't expected. Kyle had never known Cartman to act so calmly unless he was up to true evil.

"Think _really_hard and I'm sure you'll find out who."

Kenny rolled his eyes, "Stan, it's a pedophile, use self defense against him."

"_What_?"

Kyle wasn't sure which of the voices sounded more scandalized.

He was going to bet on Stan, because Cartman looked secretly amused with the comment as he withdrew from the panicking boy and leaned down to pick up Kyle's phone, "Buttefingers," Cartman quipped halfheartedly before snickering at an inside joke.

Kyle was pretty sure he could guess the joke.

"Listen you assho—"

"Cartman!" Stan's cry was somewhere between happiness and apprehension. While it was nice to see a childhood friend, there was a reason he wasn't _completely_ sorry to bid this one goodbye.

Cartman _ruffled Stan's hair _with another snigger, "'Sup hippie loser, still emo?"

And that was all Kyle paid attention to their little catch up chat, too disturbed with Cartman's change in behavior, and brought his eyes to the fourth member of the group.

Kyle's stomach dropped.

Kenny was looking at him humorlessly. A bit of malice shown through and Kyle thought that the emotion should comfort him but it didn't. It scared him.

"Did you have fun yesterday?"

Kyle clenched his fist at the question, he still couldn't place his irritation with the situation but he knew that Kenny…

…Kenny was Kenny…

Kyle felt tears build for reasons that he couldn't comprehend and quickly blinked them back before they were noticed. It was too late; a sick smile grew onto Kenny's already pale face.

Why did his face look so pale?

Kyle eyed the phone Cartman had handed him.

_Open your eyes and see me dead. _

Kyle blinked, when had this text arrived? Who…?

_Just like you wanted._

_"Just fucking die already!"_

Kyle's eyes shot to Kenny who was now digging through his pockets.

_No_.

_"Wish granted."_

_"Fuck you."_

_-Dirt_

Kyle tasted his breakfast but didn't waste time and instead grabbed both of Kenny's arms.

"What are yo—"

"Shut up!"

Kenny glared defiantly, "Why the fuck should I?"

"Because I said so!" Kyle seriously hoped there was nothing too dangerous in the pockets today.

Kenny head butted him, loosening his grip enough to pull away, Stan was at his side in seconds, "What's up with you lately? Why are you sudden—"

Kyle saw something metallic almost out of Kenny's pocket.

What was he even doing? Why did he feel so much dread at Kenny's pockets? Why did he remember stupid Cartman's laughter so vividly?

Kyle lunged before he thought and tackled the blond to the snow, causing the razor to fall to their left. Kenny blinked up at Kyle before his expression morphed into a hateful glare, "What the fuck?"

"No!"

Stan looked about to intervene when Cartman held him back, muttering something along the lines of "Dude, this is gonna be hilarious…" under his breath.

Kenny clenched his fist painfully, "'No' what? What the fuck are you doing?"

It occurred vaguely that if Kenny wasn't making jokes about their current position he _had_ to be tired. He didn't know why that thought made him feel so guilty.

"You fucking selfish asshole! Stop dying damnit!"

Kyle wasn't sure why that made so much sense for the situation.

Kenny just stared back at him as if he'd grown a new head.

Cartman looked like he would greatly enjoy some popcorn.

Stan hadn't the foggiest clue what they were talking about.

Tears built in the glassy green eyes and Kyle decided that after this there would be no more pussy-ass crying. He'd done far too much of it in the past month.

Anger. He was back to anger. He liked anger, it was familiar and pleasant.

"You're the one who asked me to!" Kenny snarled, struggling against the redheads hold, "Wish fucking granted! You're getting what you fucking want!"

"_No I'm not_!" Kyle resisted the urge to punch him.

Kenny looked the most alive he'd looked in awhile. Hair glistening in the sun, eyes full of confusion and anger and so much hurt, angry words escaping his lips bitterly, Kenny was glaring at him defiantly, but not hatefully.

Kyle decided he liked this Kenny a lot more. And he hated to see hate in Kenny's eyes.

Kyle decided he hated when Kenny went away.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Cartman was right.

-17. Confession

_Kenny looked nervous. Kyle was pissed. What the fuck did the poor bastard want to talk to him about that they couldn't do before the bus arrived or at school? He didn't want to be along with him anymore than absolutely necessary._

_Kenny fidgeted and Kyle lost his temper._

_"Why the fuck are we on a bridge over the freeway?"_

_The other boy jolted slightly but seemed to think Kyle wasn't actually angry, just skeptical over the importance of this meeting. Kenny smiled his normal perverted grin, "I want some… advice."_

_Kyle attempted not to screw up his face unpleasantly, "About what?"_

_Some hesitance showed through, "See that's the thing, I'm not completely sure what the hell it is but so I wanted to talk about it to someone smart."_

_Normally Kyle would be flattered but every second alone with Kenny was like nails on a chalkboard, absolutely unbearable._

_"And Stan wouldn't do?"_

_Kenny flushed slightly, "Not really… I didn't really want to talk to him about it."_

_Kyle rolled his eyes, "Alright, shoot, what is it?"_

_"I've been… feeling funny recently around a friend."_

_How obvious… Kyle would bet money it was about Stan. It would explain why the blond didn't want to discuss with him._

_"I'm getting really nervous around them and weirdly happy over stupid things."_

_Dread bubbled to the surface. Oh crap, did this mean that two of his friends were gay for each other? Kyle ground his teeth, "And?"_

_"And I don't know what to do! I thought it was fine at first but I've been getting a lot of weird looks and while I'm totally used to getting looks for my _stunning_ appearance this is just weird! And…"_

_Kyle motioned for him to continue, trying not to show his growing annoyance._

_"…I think they might be annoyed with me." Kenny sighed._

_Kyle snapped._

_"Of course they're fucking annoyed with you! You're such a fucking irritating little faggot!"_

_Kenny looked hurt, "What the fuck? What crawled up your ass and died?"_

_"You! I'm sick of your bullshit! Jesus fucking Christ, if you want to fuck Stan so badly why don't you just make out with his fucking retarded dog! It'll be the next best fucking thing!"_

_Kenny clenched his fists, "'The hell said I wanted to fuck Stan? You're such a bastard! Fucking Cartman was right! Jews are all fucking lying traitors!"_

_Old anger overflowed so fast that he wasn't loud angry anymore. With a sneer that could destroy a small country, Kyle glared down at the other boy._

_"Would you just die already? Save the world the trouble of seeing your goddamn breathing?"_

_It wasn't what he said so much as the cool tone of his voice and the strange honesty that seemed to be coming out. Like a confession._

-18. Want

It was funny because while he couldn't comprehend why or how, Kyle seemed to know from the beginning that killing wouldn't do jack shit to Kenny. This was probably why both Kyle and Stan took Kenny's death so lightly normally, perhaps on some subconscious level they knew.

It just hadn't reached consciousness.

Eric gripped Stan's shoulder before the boy could interfere, obviously concerned with his two friend looking about ready to pound each other at any given second. Eric snickered at the potential double meaning and decided that he agreed with both possibilities.

Kenny spit at Kyle's face, obviously done with their little 'spat' and quite ready to run away from this situation as fast as possible, even if running away essentially meant death.

Kyle didn't even bother responding to the taunt and instead chose to grab the razor and toss it farther away from the two of them, knowing that Kenny had been eyeing it.

The redhead screwed his eyes together and realized why it pissed him off so much that Kenny developed a 'crush' on Stan. Why everything he'd done was to push Kenny away. He didn't like getting rejected and he didn't like the inconsistency of Kenny.

He didn't _want_ to like someone that disappeared with no prior notice for months on end. He didn't _want_ to like someone that had a drug problem and refused to seek help (something about being immune to addiction, bullshit!). He didn't _want_ to like someone that only bathed once a week if they were _lucky_.

But he _really _wanted Kenny.

"Goddamnit!" Kyle glared at the boy he was sitting on, "I don't care if you like Stan!"

(foggily Stan could be heard sputtering and Cartman snickering)

Kenny just looked confused.

Kyle continued without prompt, "I don't care you hate me and I don't care that I'm an asshole! I don't care that you keep disappearing, just please always come back! I don't care!"

And with that the daywalker smacked his lips against the smaller boys.

Stan felt faintly nauseous, pinched his nose, and tried very, very hard to make sense of the situation.

Eric just noted pridefully that he'd called the second type of pouncing…

Kyle separated before the kiss grew to anything else then a simple press of lips. Kenny looked completely lost and something fearful swam in his murky blue eyes.

Kyle glared down as if he had just conquered, and demanded, "Give your life to me."

If Kenny's eyes could have grown wider, his eye sockets probably would have popped out.

"W-what?" Kenny struggled more desperately than before; he didn't like this situation at all. It was too scary. Way too scary.

Kyle narrowed his eyes, "You obviously don't care so give it to me. I want you so I'm going to have you."

(Stan didn't know that he could feel more uncomfortable in this situation. That line made him want to just walk away and go to bed and pretend the entire incident was a dream. Because this didn't make enough sense to be reality. But the sight of Cartman made him stay, the last thing needed was for Cartman to do something evil with no one paying attention.)

Kenny gulped thickly, "Wh-who says I don't want it! You can-can't just decide! And who the fuck said I like fucking _Stan_! I like boobs damnit! And what the hell is your problem! Yo-you selfish _bastard_!"

Kenny's argument might have been more convincing if he was a very attractive hue of red.

Kyle smirked and Kenny had a great desire to punch him, "I don't care."

Leaning down, he dragged Kenny's head up to meet his own, this time just knocking their foreheads together, "If you have any objections please take it up with someone who does."

Kenny's eyes darted around against his will and landed on Stan, who took a definitive step back at the attention.

Kyle grabbed his chin, "Not Stan. That's cheating."

Kenny furrowed his brows, "Than what the fuck do you want me to do?"

"Admit defeat." Kyle replied dominantly.

If there it was possible to get more annoyed than he had been the day Kyle decided to grow an ass for a face and declare it his deepest desire for Kenny's ultimate doom, Kenny had now reached it.

"_Excuse me_? What makes you think I would _ever_ admit defeat to the asshole that wanted me _dead_?"

Kyle would've flinched at the reminder, he really would have, but somehow he was too far gone to care. All the stress and depression and anger of the few weeks had crashed down on him and he couldn't stand the weight of it so he hit back with as much strength as he could muster.

He knew that Kenny might not like him. He knew that this could be a lost cause. He knew that the fatass was probably taking pictures of their compromising position.

He could not, for all his determination, bring himself to care a smidgen about any of this.

Kenny was not going to die again. Period. No more suicide or weird notes or scary premonitions.

It scared Kyle. He knew it wasn't possible for Kenny to have actually _died_ and he knew the faint image of Kenny forcing him to shoot him had to be a nightmare.

But he wasn't going to have anymore nightmares.

It was at that moment that Kyle triumphantly pulled Kenny up to kiss him and the school bus pulled up.

"Ah hamburgers! What is Kyle doing to poor Kenny?"

"G-Gah! I think th-they're kissing!"

To say it was chaos would be a sorta understatement.

Eric decided that visiting South Park was going to be very fun after all. He'd been there just over a day and he already had enough blackmail on Kahl to last him a lifetime and the look on Stan's face was _priceless_ and really the horror on Butter's face after the bus pulled up and the students noticed both the scene and Eric's presence was well worth the travel time.

This was going to be a very amusing two weeks.

* * *

><p><em>((Ending Notes: ...and Burbs is writing that piece of internet bound fan-literature<em>. _Did anyone like this at all? It's kinda fucked up and ubber long and I think the ending seemed a bit rushed ;A; I REALLY want critiques for this, I was trying really hard to improve my writing throughout it and I want to find out what I did wrong and exactly how to fix it!_

_BTW I do actually think that Cartman knows about Kenny but doesn't give a crap. He wasn't present during the episode that Kenny(as Mysterion) was trying to get people to remember and he mentions earlier in the series that "Kenny dies all the time!" sooo yeah x3; I also think Timmy knows because he had Jimmy wear an orange parka when they disliked each other. I'm going on and on aren't I?_

_In any case I really hope people enjoyed this ;A; I wanted to post it chapter by chapter but then I realized I really like how it flows as one piece (even though it was written with chapters in mind)_

_Does anyone want a sequal? Me an' Burbs are considering the idea but it's not set in stone as of yet. It'll probably be in a different format if we do though because we're considering collaborating._

_Questions I'm wondering: were they too out of character? Was the developments too rushed and overly dramatic? Was the writing difficult to understand? Was it too dark? Was it too cheerful for it's dark theme? Did the break from sanity to insanity back to sanity again make any sense? Did any of this make any bloody sense? Were there typos? Grammar errors? Was it too long? Was it too short? I'm making a recent effort to really improve my writing so any input helps!_

_Disclaimer: (way down here, I know) I do not own South Park!  
><em>

_-A very nervous Muse.))  
><em>


End file.
